thelostworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Races and Variants
Aasimar Aasimar Variants Winged. You have feathered wings sprouting from your shoulder blades. You have a flying speed of 30 feet. This trait replaces the Celestial Legacy trait. Changeling An important aspect of a changeling’s identity is the issue of gender. Unlike doppelgangers, which are entirely genderless, a changeling does have a default gender that manifests in adolescence, but each changeling can adapt his or her form to be of either gender, hermaphroditic (both genders simultaneously), or entirely genderless. A changeling can alter his or her gender (and reproductive abilities) as part of using the race’s minor shapechange ability. Changeling Reproduction Two changeling parents breed a changeling child. A changeling and a humanoid can mate to produce an offspring with the child having a 50% chance to be either a changeling or the appropriate race for the union. If the changeling has maintained a single physical form for 30 consecutive days, the child has a 100% chance of being of the non-changeling parent's race. The child of two changelings is always a changeling, no matter their physical forms, and in the past it has happened that two changelings pretending to be another race produced a child together and were surprised to discover the other was also a changeling. If a changeling in a female form conceives a child, she loses the ability to change her gender until after the child is born. Universal Subrace: Dhampir/Half-Spawn (Adapted from Blood Magic by Joshua Raynack) Dhampir/Half-Spawn Subrace Traits The half-spawn has the usual traits of their race, plus the subrace traits listed below. Ability Score Increase: One ability score increases by 1. Bite: You can use your Attack action to make an unarmed strike to bite one willing creature, or a creature grappled by you, incapacitated, or restrained. If you are able to make multiple attacks with the Attack action, this attack replaces one of them. Whenever you hit a creature with an unarmed strike granted by your bite , you gain temporary hit points equal to the amount of damage dealt. Dark-vision: The vampire blood bestowed upon you grants you superior vision over others of your kind. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You cannot discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. If your racial traits grant you darkvision, you then instead have superior dark-vision. Superior Dark-vision: Your dark-vision has a radius of 120 feet. Dhampir/Half-Spawn Weaknesses: While the vampire blood that runs in your veins grants you supernatural gifts, you also suffer from one of the following flaws of your choice: Forbiddance Susceptibility: If you enter a residence without an invitation from one of the occupants, you have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Charisma checks until you leave the residence. Running Water Sensitivity: When you end your turn in running water, you have disadvantage on attack rolls and Strength checks until the end of your next turn. Sunlight Sensitivity: You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Relentless Fortitude: If damage reduces you to 0 hit points, unless the damage is radiant, you are instead reduced to 1 hit point. After you use this feature, you cannot use it again until you complete a rest. Speak with Children of the Night: Through speech, you can communicate simple ideas with bats, rats, and wolves. Half-spawns find comfort confiding in these animals and often attempt to gain their trust. The Hunger: Dhampir have unique advantages and difficulties when it comes to feeding and rest. Dhampir may sustain themselves on normal food and drink like any other living creature, but the hunger for lifeblood remains. A Dhampir who goes more than 24 hours without drinking blood from a creature equal to or greater than its size (or numerous smaller creatures) is gnawed at by the hunger and upon seeing blood must make a Wisdom save with a DC equal to 8 + 2 per day he has gone without feeding (maximum DC of 20). If the Dhampir fails, he goes berserk and immediately attacks the bleeding creature, attempting to feed on it until he succeeds in doing so. On a success, he manages to suppress the hunger for 24 hours. Note that only fresh blood will sate the hunger - you cannot store blood in a jar and drink it later. Suffice it to say, smart Dhampirs keep a source of blood readily available. The upside to this is that Dhampir do not need to sleep at all, though many choose to do so anyhow. They must still abide by the Short and Long Rest rules and are still subject to effects that would render them unconscious such as magical sleep effects, but they can otherwise remain conscious indefinitely (rumor has it that Dhampirs who go too long without a period of unconsciousness go insane). HALF-SPAWN HUMANS Humans work a little differently as half-spawn. These traits replace the human's Ability Score Increase trait in the Player's Handbook. Ability Score Increase: Any three ability scores of your choice increase by 1. Skills: You gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Athletics, Intimidation, Perception, or Persuasion. Bite: As described under Half - Spawn Sub-race. Dark-vision: The vampire blood bestowed upon you grants you superior vision over others of your kind. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You cannot discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Half - Spawn Weaknesses: As described under Half Spawn Sub-race Traits. Relentless Fortitude: As described under Half - Spawn Sub-race Traits. Speak with Children of the Night: As described under Half - Spawn Sub-race Traits. The Hunger: As described under Half-Spawn Sub-race Traits. Gnoll Gnolls are a humanoid race that most closely resemble hyenas that dwell in Droaam and the Shadow Marches as well as inhabiting parts of the Demon Wastes and are known for their savage culture and warlike ways. The largest community of gnolls is the Znir Pact of Droaam. Ability Score Improvement: Your Strength score increases by 2. Age: Gnolls typically mature around 2 years old, and rarely exceed 50 years of age. Speed: Gnolls have a speed of 30 ft. Size: Despite being a Medium sized creatures, gnolls tend to be very tall and sinewy, often reaching 7'6" in height. Dark-vision: Going on the hunt well into the dark hours of the night has trained your sight well. You have Dark-vision out 60 ft. Carrion Eater: You gain advantage on saves vs. diseases and poisons. Bite: Your powerful jaws can rip flesh and snap bones. You gain a bite attack that deals 1d4 piercing damage, using your Strength or Dexterity ability modifier (whichever is higher). You may also use this attack as a bonus action. Running Wild: As a free action, you may drop to all fours, increasing your base speed to 35 ft. While in this stance, you must have nothing in either hand. Standing up again requires a Move action, as if you'd stood up from prone. Languages: You speak Common and Abyssal Sub-Race: Choose a sub-race - Plains Gnoll, Wastes Gnoll, or Spirit-Blooded Gnoll Plains Gnoll Ability Score Improvement: You gain a +1 bonus to Dexterity. Swift Runner: You gain a +5 ft. bonus to your land speed. This stacks with Running Wild. Brush Stalker: Proficiency in Stealth skill. Wastes Gnoll Ability Score Improvement: You gain a +1 bonus to Constitution. Rampage: When you reduce a creature to 0 hit points with a melee attack on your turn, you can take a bonus action to move up to half your speed and make a bite attack. Survivalist: You are trained in the Survival skill. Spirit-Blooded Gnoll Ability Score Improvement: +1 Wisdom Cackling Mystic: You may cast Vicious Mockery and Minor Illusion (sound only) as Cantrips using your Wisdom modifier to determine spell save DC. Shaman: You gain training in the Religion skill. Goblin Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age: Goblins reach adulthood at 10 and typically Live to 40-50 years. Size: Goblins stand up to 4 feet in height and weigh around 40 pounds. Your size is small. Speed: 30ft. Dark-vision: You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern colors in darkness, only shades of gray. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Goblin. Nimble Escape: Opportunity attacks against you are made with disadvantage. Sneaky: You are proficient in the Stealth skill. Hobgoblin Ability Score Increase: Your Strength Score increases by 2 and your Intelligence Score increases by 1. Age: Hobgoblins reach adulthood by 16 and can live up to 100 years, though their dedication to battle means that few do. Alignment: Hobgoblins tend towards the Lawful alignment due to their tendency towards maintaining an organized military force. Size: Hobgoblins vary in height between 5 and 6 feet tall. Their size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages: You can speak, read and write Common and Goblin. Dark-vision: You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern colors in darkness, only shades of gray. Hobgoblin Martial Training: You gain proficiency in the use of spiked chains, flails, meteor hammers, and javelins. Arms Maintenance: You gain proficiency in the use of Smith's Tools. Kalashtar Renegade quori seeking to escape the oppression of the Dreaming Dark merged with willing human vessels and the kalashtar were born. Calm and wild at the same time, these diverse humanoids are the focused power of dual souls waiting to be unleashed. They are friendly, charming, and when they need to be down right manipulative. As easy as it is for a kalashtar to make a good impression, they are much harder to impress and can easily see through the lies and deceptions of others. Since the first kalashtar were a merging of human and quori, their outward appearance is often as diverse in skin, hair, and eye color as humans are. They run the same height and weight ranges as humans as well. Their quori nature makes their eyes glow, however, to the point where they are usually all one color. Kalashtar also live more than twice as long as humans thanks to the merging of the souls in their body. Kalashtar are cerebral friends, who get along with almost everyone, but are often more reserved. They tend not to get riled up, for the kalashtar can feel their dual soul churning with turmoil inside their body, remembering the oppression of the quori people in the Dreaming Dark. They are taught from a very young age to meditate and keep their emotions under control, and that is because kalashtar children are often as mature as their parents mentally and able to handle complex tasks and conversations. Kalashtar typically live in groups of monasteries, but some do leave to adventure when they feel driven to. Perhaps to seek out their oppressors and deal vengeance or simply to ease a land of its suffering. Kalashtar Names Kalashtar usually lack surnames. Male Names: Halkhad, Havrakhad, Kanatash, Lanamelk, Lanharath, Malharath, Minharath, Nevitash, Parmelk, Thakakhad, Thinharath Female Names: Ganitari, Khashana, Lakashtari, Mevakri, Novekri, Panitari, Sorashana, Thakashtai, Thatari Kalashtar Traits Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2 and your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age: Kalashtar reach adulthood around the same time as humans, but can live to be over 200 years old. Alignment: Kalashtar are good-hearted and community-oriented so they tend to be lawful good. Size: Kalashtar have the height and build of humans. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Quor and one other language of your choice. Dual Soul: You have advantage on saving throws against mind-affecting and possession effects. Subtle Pyschic: Choose one of the follow skills: Deception, Intimidation, or Persuasion. You are proficient in that skill. Telepathy: You can communicate telepathically with any creature within 30 feet of you that understands a language. Kobold Kobold Traits Ability score increase: Increase Dexterity by 2 and increase Constitution by 1 Age: Kobolds reach adulthood around the age of 2 and can live to be over 100 years old. Alignment: Kobolds tend toward Lawful Evil. Size: Kobolds are Small, and rarely exceed more than 3 and a half feet tall. Speed: Kobolds are small and quick. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Superior Dark-vision: Kobolds are naturally subterranean and can see well in the dark. They have Darkvision out to 60 feet. Kobolds can see in dim light up to 60 feet what others see in bright light, and in normal darkness what others can see in dim light. Trapsmith: You have proficiency with Thieves tools. Pack Tactics: You have advantage on attack rolls if they have an ally within 5 feet of the target and the ally is not incapacitated. Sunlight Sensitivity: You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Languages: You speak Draconic and Common. Winged Kobold (Urd) You gain wings that give you a Fly speed of 30 ft, but lose the Trapsmith trait. Warforged Variants Skinjob Subrace You lose the Composite Plating trait and gain +1 Charisma and the appearance of any medium humanoid race of your size.